


当两个美国队长出现在你面前时...

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 两个美国队长, 复仇者联盟1的美国队长, 复仇者联盟4的美国队长, 复仇者联盟4的钢铁侠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 私设宇宙魔方和权杖都拿到了，A4盾铁情侣设定





	当两个美国队长出现在你面前时...

**Author's Note:**

> 私设宇宙魔方和权杖都拿到了，A4盾铁情侣设定

Tony是怎么都没想到这一幕会出现。

虽然通过皮姆粒子回到纽约大战时期，遇见以前的自己或者以前的复仇者们已经是必然会发生的事情。

但知道这个人是以前的人并不代表当你看见来自未来的那个人和以前的那个人站在一起时你不会懵逼。

可能有点绕，但这代表了Tony此刻的心情。

两个Steve Rogers此时此刻正站在他的面前，他们有着一模一样的长相、身高、拿盾姿势、制服，完全无法分辨到底谁是谁。

一旁的Lang似乎比他还要懵逼，他双手有些失去控制地在空中乱舞，似乎是想要表达些什么，但看上去和中风了没啥区别。Tony安抚地、半强迫性地压下了他的手，使劲拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Stark？”其中一个Steve Rogers往前走了一步，那眉间深深的沟壑让Tony无比怀念。“你为什么穿得像个保安？”

“Captain。”Tony将双手背在背后，扬了扬下巴。“因为我就是个保安？”

另一个Steve——毫无疑问就是已经成为自家男朋友的那位——直接上前将权杖递给Tony，指了指后方的Rogers：“他发现我不是Loki假扮的，一路追着我过来。”

“刚刚你俩打了一架？”Tony诧异，在看到Steve点头后夸张地后退了一步。“那真是史诗级，你们要不要在这里重现一下？”

“不必了，我刚刚找盾都找了好一会儿。”Steve伸手捏了一把Tony的脸，‘Tonysmile’又挂在了脸上。“宇宙魔方呢？”

“小蚂蚁拿着的。”Tony用下巴指了指。“老天，那么多年了你都没怎么变过。让他知道我们的事情好吗？”

“过去发生的事情不会改变未来，我猜让他见见你也不是什么坏事。”

两人旁若无人的小秀恩爱显然让Rogers感到了迷惑，但他还是决定先问正事：“什么意思？过去发生的事情不会改变未来？”

“我们来自未来，就这样。”Tony一句直球让Rogers呆在原地。“这样说吧，美国翘臀，未来出了点事，需要借无限宝石一用。”

“什么美国翘臀…”Rogers无奈，他看了看两人。“看样子，未来的我和Stark关系很好？”

“岂止是好。”Steve又露出了那个迷之微笑。

“我们是一对。”Tony接话，眨眼。

这才是真正的原子弹。Rogers的脸在Tony说完这句话而后的那个眨眼中猛地涨红，现在他的脸倒是和钢铁盔甲上的红色有些匹配了。Tony微微眯眼，看着面前的这个还有些青涩的美国队长开始手足无措甚至开始无意识地摸着他的盾牌，而一边的Steve半挑眉，脸上的表情变幻莫测，眼神也有些飘忽。

“等一等，等一等。”Tony指了指Rogers，又指了指Steve。“所以，你在那个时候就已经喜欢我了？”

伴随着Rogers带着些许慌张的“不！我没有！”的背景声音，Steve将盾牌移了下位置，好让自己靠Tony更近一点。他漂亮的蓝中带绿的眼睛盯着Tony，其中饱含笑意，他的一边嘴角微微上扬，看上去像极了一只狡黠的老狐狸：

“我可爱了你很长的时间，很高兴我得到了回应。”

“你真的变化很大，Steve…”终于回过神而一直旁观想要插话的Lang还未说完，就被Tony突然抛过来的眼神吓得变了话头。“啊好好好，Rogers…Captain，Captain America…”

Tony移开目光，又带着些欣赏的打量了一下Rogers：“你那时候还真藏不住事，愣头青，只知道蛮干。”

“他刚刚还和我说【I can do this all day】”Steve耸肩。“老天爷，我知道，我知道。”

“我怀念你以前的屁股。”

“我现在的屁股有什么问题吗？”

“没有问题，依旧挺翘。”Tony这么说着，视线还是没有从Rogers下半身移开。“不过你知道，你现在可能有点老了。”

Steve非常不客气地伸出手将Tony的下巴扳回来，强迫他看着自己：“老了？”

“你知道的我不是这个意思...”

“或许回去我可以让你知道我老了还是没有老。”

“哇哦黄腔队长，我们还要去拯救世界呢。”Tony露出了标准的Stark式调侃笑容。“你是在吃年轻版的你的醋吗？”

Rogers现在看上去倒是没有那么红了，他摊开双手：“嘿，我还在这里？能不能别当着我面评价我？”

“你可以回去了。”Steve抬了抬下巴，抬起手按了按。“因为我们要回去了。”

“嘿，美国翘臀，回去之后对我，对原来的我好一点，知不知道？”Tony挑眉。

Rogers挠了挠头：“我觉得Stark不怎么喜欢我。”

“错觉，完全是错觉。”作为前辈的Steve果断地摇头。“我相信你们会相处得非常好的。”

Rogers像是想到了什么似的，勾了勾嘴角，他朝两人点点头：“祝你们任务顺利。”

“记得健身。”Tony提醒似的来了一句，一旁的Steve翻了一个白眼，直接上手搂住了Tony，两人消失在了空中。

Rogers低头看了看自己的盾牌，肩膀一松，有些感慨。而就在他转头准备回大厦时，却和一旁的用懵逼已经不能完美形容他复杂心情的Lang对上了眼。

“额，刚刚是发生了什么？”

蚁人：所以我存在的意义是什么？


End file.
